


Beach Day

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: !Gym Leader Nico, !Nurse Will, Lavender Town, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Will convinces Nico to take a break and go to the beach...as much as Route 12 can be called a beach lol
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this got kind of long....But hopefully you like it. Also I am open to prompts for this AU. The next one will probably feature Nico in a pokemon battle at his gym, cause ya know :)
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Nico hummed to himself as he did his daily cleaning of the Pokemon Tower and new graveyard, thinking about his new town companion. To say it was weird that Will was the nurse of the Pokemon Center in Lavender Town was an understatement. While Nico enjoyed the other boy’s company, though he would never admit it, it was still odd to have someone constantly around. He had learned that Will was 14 which was only a year older than him. Having young gym leaders wasn’t unheard of, but having a 14 year old run a Pokemon Center was definitely odd. Then again, not having a Nurse Joy at a Pokemon Center was even more strange. Although it did amuse him when Pokemon Trainers or travelers came to the Pokemon Center only to be absolutely shocked to find out that Will was in charge. Especially since Will insisted on wearing obnoxiously bright shirts with beige knee length shorts and crocs, all put together with a basic white doctor/lab coat thrown on top of it all. 

Another thing about Will he discovered was that he had trained with the Nurse Joy of his hometown Oldale, a small little town in the Hoenn Region between Littleroot Town and Petalburg City, since a very young age. Despite always wanting to help heal and take care of pokemon, he made the choice to go explore. This was mainly due to the fact that his usually absent father decided to come on Will’s 10th birthday to give him a Charmander as a present. The intention that Will would become a powerful pokemon trainer like his father. So off he went with his Charmander and an egg from his mom’s Gallade and Gradevoir. Apparently, that changed when he met Audino and unintentionally became a traveling nurse since not all towns had Pokemon Centers and not all travelers were able to always make it to Pokemon Centers. Now he was here in Lavender Town, while the Nurse Joy he took over for became a traveling nurse instead with some pokemon that were abandoned at the Pokemon Center. Something that was sadly common in the pokemon world.

“Hey Ghost King!” Will shouted from the other end of the graveyard, shaking him out of his thoughts with a frown. Sadly, the name had become a thing and when new trainers came to challenge Nico’s gym, they would call him the Ghost King. He had his suspicions that since most trainers would go to the Pokemon Center first, that Will was intentionally telling people to call him that. 

“I told you not to call me that!” Nico shouted back as he watched Will jump over the small fence to to make his way over to him.

Will just smiled, “Okay Death Boy!” His smile brightening when Nico groaned and rolled his eyes. “What do you say we go down to Route 12 to go swimming? Besides, I need to check on Alomolola since she has been healing the unwanted water pokemon the fisherman catch and throw into the new pond we made. And Lapras loves to play!”

“I’m not an outdoor person.”

“But you’re outside now!”

“I’m cleaning the graveyard.”

“Come on, pleeeasse!” Will begged with big blue Rockruff eyes. Damn his cuteness.

Nico groaned, “Fiiiine.” As much of a struggle he put up, he was secretly excited. The last time he had been to a beach, well if you could call Route 12 a beach it was more of a pier or dock, was when he ran into his Palossand, who was a Sandygast at the time. He had been sitting on the beach one night thinking about how he used to play with his sister all the time there when Sandygast appeared. Sandygast apparently seemed to sense his sadness or something because he started to play with him by starting a sand fight. It was the first time since his sister had passed that he had actually had fun.

“Awesome!” Will grinned. “Meet me at the Pokemon Center in 15?” Nico just nodded before Will took off towards the Pokemon Center. Where the boy got so much energy he would never know, but it was a bit infectious. 

“Aegislah,” Nico called, his Aegislash floating over. “You’re in charge while I am gone.” Aegislash nodded before it floated away towards the entrance of the Pokemon Tower. Nico made his way towards his house which was next to his gym, the old broadcasting station building. Ever since Will had moved to Lavender Town about a month ago, he had been doing more than taking care of the Pokemon Tower and graveyard while waiting for trainers. Will had even convinced him to go to Saffron City to get supplies since even the Pokemart in Lavender Town was closed. Honestly, he really didn’t see what people had against the ghost pokemon. He was glad that Will seemed to get along with all the ghost pokemon, but then again, Will got along with every pokemon and person.

When he got to his house he looked for his bathing suite. Yes, he had a bathing suite, but it was only because his stupid cousin Percy was a water pokemon trainer and demanded he had one. Did that mean he ever used it? Nope. No one would want to be blinded when the sun hit his pale skin. What was he talking about? People wouldn’t want to even look at his body in general due to all the scars he had from his run-ins with wild pokemon while he traveled around for a little over five years. He put the swim trunks on with a frown when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Yeah, that wasn’t going to do. So he rummaged through his dresser to find a simple black shirt to put on to cover the ugliness of his scars and torso, or most of them. Brown eyes looked back at him. If someone would have told him a year ago that he was willingly going to go swimming with a super hot boy, he would have punched them. What had Will done to him?

Soon enough, he was at the Pokemon Center waiting for Will as he gave instructions to his Audino and Blissey to keep an eye on everything while he was gone. When he was done he turned with a bright smile towards Nico.

“You ready?” Will grinned as Nico nodded. “Good! Let’s go!” He took Nico’s hand as he led them down to Route 12. Nico couldn’t help but blush at the fact that he was holding Will’s hand. Normally he didn’t like for people to touch him, but he learned very quickly that Will was a very physical person and while that should bother him, it didn’t. When they arrived, he noticed that there was a make-shift little pond with Will’s Alomomola surrounded by a bunch of Magikarp.

“Alomomola!” Will grinned as he ran up to the edge of the water. The large pink fish pokemon immediately swam over. “How have you been? Looks pretty busy huh?” He smiled as he pet Alomomola and a few Magikarp that came up to him. “Looks like a few of you are ready to go back to the ocean huh?” The group of fish pokemon splashed around happily. Will went over to a rope to pull the door leading to the ocean open allowing the pokemon to swim out to sea. “Be safe you guys!” He shouted as the pokemon swam away. “Alomomola, you want to race Lapras?” Alomomola jumped out of the water happily. “Lapras go!” Will Lapras appeared in the water next to his Alomomola and started chattering with each other before taking off in a race. As Will’s Lapras turned, Nico noticed the large scar that ran from the top of its head down to the middle of its fine on the right side. 

“What happened to your Lapras?” Nico asked. The scar reminding him of the many he had currently hidden away.

Will gave him a sad smile, “I found him injured washed up on the beach one day and nursed him back to health with Audino’s help. I think someone hit him with their boat and didn’t notice or didn’t care. It happens quite often because of speed boats. It took quite a while to nurse him back to health because I found him on a somewhat hidden beach that was far away from a Pokemon Center. Of course at the time I had already become a traveling nurse anyways so I had a good amount of supplies with me. Too bad I didn’t have Alomomola yet because they are specialize in healing injured water pokemon.”

“He’s lucky you found him.” Nico said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

Will shook his head, “Nah, I am lucky he found me. It made it easier to travel around with him since Charizard was just a Charmeleon at the time. Besides, I never would have met Alomomola either. She saved us after we got caught up in a terrible storm.”

“You have a really strong bond with you pokemon.” Nico commented. “How many do you have?”

Will smiled, “I have eight. Charmander was my first. Raltz hatched from the egg I got. Audino, Lapras, Alomomola, Aromatisse and Hatenna I met on my travels and Happiny was given to me by the previous nurse Joy since their evolution line is the symbol of Pokemon Centers. Of course Charmander, Raltz, Hatenna and Happiny are all evolved now. And because I am a nurse I carry as many pokemon as I want with me. You never know when you need to put a pokemon into a pokeball to transport them safely to a Pokemon Center or what pokemon you need to help heal or help transport.”

“Wait, the previous Nurse Joy gave you Blissey as a Happiny?”

“Yep!” Will grinned. “We instantly bonded and she evolved quite quickly while I was training with my cousin. I was training with her for about a month before I took over, but I was mainly in the back which is why I never got a chance to meet you until we met in the forest.”

“That is quite impressive,” Nico said with a blush. Everyone knew that pokemon that evolved due to the high friendship it shared with its trainer was extremely hard. While Happiny just used an oval stone to evolve into Chansey, to evolve a Chansey into a Blissey was all about friendship. Even when pokemon use stones to evolve, there is normally a certain level of trust with its trainer that is built up. To accomplish that in a month was very impressive. “You would have made a great pokemon trainer.”

Will laughed, “Thanks, but I prefer to heal rather than battle. Most of my pokemon know more healing moves than attack moves.” He grinned as he took off his white t-shirt to reveal a beautiful tanned and freckled chest. “But we didn’t come to the ocean to just talk. We came to swim! Go, Gardevoir, Hatterene, Aromatisse, Charizard!” All his pokemon came out and started to go about their business to relax in the sun or play in the water with Alomomola and Lapras. Of course Hatterene gave Nico a quick glare for good measure before she jumped into the water.

“You should let your pokemon out too.” Will suggested. 

Nico laughed, avoiding looking at Will’s now bare chest. “I don’t really keep them in their pokeballs unless I need to go somewhere.” He glanced into his shadow with a small smile. “Although Mimikyu is here.” At her name, Mimikyu emerged from Nico’s shadow, something she has grown accustom to ever since they met. That way no matter what, they would never be lonely since they knew they always had each other. There hasn’t been a day since where Mimikyu wasn’t with him.

“AWWW,” Will squealed. “Mimikyu are sooo cute!”

“You say that about every pokemon.”

“I know, but Mimikyu are really cute.” Will said with a bright smile as he grabbed Nico’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go put on some sunscreen and then go play in the water!” 

Nico couldn’t help but blush as Will handed him the sunscreen and asked to get his back since he couldn’t reach. He couldn’t help but notice that Will had cute freckles everywhere and wondered if he could find constellations within said freckles. As he was about to put sunscreen on Will’s back, Hatterene slapped his hand away with a hiss. 

“Hatterene!” Will scolded with a frown. “What is the matter with you?” Hatterene just rested one of her claws on Will’s forehead, both of their eyes glowed for a second as a sign of a psychic connection. A blush erupted across Will’s face followed by a frown. “How many times have I told you to stay out of other people’s heads?” Nico blushed furiously knowing he had been caught, but Will didn’t notice as he continued to scold his Hatterene. Although, Hatterene didn’t seem too concerned as she continued to glare daggers at Nico. 

Will just sighed as he returned her to her pokeball for misbehaving. “I am soo sorry. She normally isn’t like this. Once she knows someone isn’t a threat she calms down, but...” He blushed, “She doesn’t seem to like how you think I’m cute....” Nico blushed as he buried his face in his hands. Of course he would ruin this friendship before it even really started. He felt Will pull his hands away from his face with a small smile, “But it’s okay...I kind of think you’re cute too.”

Nico could only blink blankly at Will. There was no way that Will could ever like him back. Nico was just that weird kid that hung out with ghost pokemon in the dark all the time. Will was the literal embodiment of sunshine and happiness. And there was no way in anyone’s eyes that Nico could ever be cute.

Will bit his lip nervously, “I have a confession...” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I have been looking for you for a while... I am pretty sure you don’t remember me, but we met at the hospital. My brothers were there and you sister was there. We played the Pokemon card game together...” He took another breath. “Then you ran away after you sister passed and I was so worried. I was actually kind of glad my father gave me a charmander two years later because it gave me an excuse to go look for you.” Blue eyes met brown with a gentle smile. “And now I’ve found you.”

Nico felt so overwhelmed with emotions that he didn’t even know what he was feeling. Will’s blue eyes flashed purple for a brief second and Nico could feel a sudden wave of calm settle upon him. Will’s Gardevoir swayed behind him, a knowing look in its eyes.

“Oh my gods.” Nico stuttered. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you. I...I try not to think about that time.”

Will just smiled, “It’s okay. It was a hard time for me too. I lost my brothers just a week after you disappeared. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. And I apologize for Hatterene.”

“It’s okay,” Nico said as he closed his eyes then took a deep breath letting the calming effect continue to wash over him. When he opened his eyes again, he just stared into beautiful blue. “I’m glad we found each other again...” He blushed when Will’s smile brightened. 

“Me too!” Will grinned. “Now, let’s put some sunscreen on and go swimming!”

“Okay...” Nico agreed.

***

Nico crashed onto his bed, tired after today’s fun in the ocean. He hadn’t taken off his shirt saying he was embarrassed and Will had respected it which was nice. They rode around on Will’s Lapras. They surfed across the water with a surfboard and a rope tied to Will’s Charizard. They had a large water fight with Mimikyu, Alomomola, Lapras and Gardevoir. Of course, Alomomola and Lapras won that battle. It was the most fun he has had with another person in a while. Then there was the fact that Will had admitted that he like him too, had even searched for him after five years of being apart. A smile formed on his lips as he let out a content sigh. He could get used to this he thought as sleep finally fell upon him.


End file.
